Getsumen Ni Hanasu
by Kuroi Aka Aqilla-san
Summary: For Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki b'day yang telat 3 hari/."Kau tahu dobe. Rasanya seperti dicabik-cabik. Aku tak sanggup hidup tanpanya .Aku sangat merindukan Sakura…."/"S…Sakura?"/"Ketika kau merindukanku, berbicaralah kepadaku dibawah sinar bulan. Dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu, selamanya…."/Warning! AU, Typo(s), MissTypo(s), Don' like don't read/Mind To review?/


Haiii, Hana Balik dengan Fic Oneshoot terbaru buat kak Icha a.k.a Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki

Here we Go!

* * *

"Teme. Kau tak apa? " Ucap Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hn, aku tak apa." Ucap Sasuke Uchiha—orang yang disebut Teme tadi—kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap sahabatnya iba. Lalu, sesaat kemudian, ia membuka pembicaraan dengan sang pangeran es tersebut.

"Merindukan_nya_ lagi?" Ucap Naruto prihatin.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke singkat. Ia pun melanjutkan perkataanya."Kau tahu dobe. Rasanya seperti dicabik-cabik. Aku tak sanggup hidup tanpa_nya_ _._Aku sangat merindukan Sakura…."

* * *

_Uchiha Hana Richan Proudly present_

_Getsumen ni Hanasu (Talking To The Moon)_

_Naruto always belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But this story  
is Mine!_

_Rated T_

_Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort_

_Main Pair : Sasuke U. & Sakura H._

_Happy Reading_

* * *

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya gontai. Di meja makan terlihat Uchiha Hana—istri dari kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi—Tengah menyiapkan makan siang . Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke langsung duduk dan menyantap Nasi Goreng ekstra tomatnya. Seperti biasa, Hana hanya bisa menatap adik iparnya prihatin.

"_Tou-chan. Tou-chan _sudah pulang?" Ucap Suara melengking dari seorang anak laki-laki berumur 5 tahun.

"Iya, Ryuuki. _Tou-chan _Baru saja pulang." Ucap Sasuke kepada Ryuuki—anak laki-laki tadi—. Anak laki-laki itu terus menatap Sasuke. Tau apa yang Ryuuki inginkan, ayah muda itu langsung memangku anak semata wayangnya itu.

Lama Sasuke memandang Ryuuki, Khususnya mata _emerald_ bulat yang dimiliki Ryuuki. Melihat mata Ryuuki yang sama persis dengan mata Sakura, membuat hatinya tercabik-cabik.

"_Tou-chan_ kenapa?" Ucap Ryuuki sedih.

"_Tou-chan_ tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, _Tou-chan_ rindu _Kaa-chan _mu."Ucap Sasuke pedih.

Hana yang melihat pemandangan antara Ayah dan anak tersebut, tanpa terasa meneteskan air matanya. Itachi yang baru saja sampai tersebut langsung mengelus punggung Hana guna menenangkan istrinya. Miris melihat adik kesayangannya tersiksa seperti itu. Tanpa disadari, air mata ikut turun mengaliri kedua pipi itachi.

"_Ji-chan_. Mengapa _Ji-chan_ dan _ba-san_ menangis?" Ucap Ryuuki polos.

Sasuke pun langsung berbalik dan menatap Itachi pedih. Lalu sesaat kemudian, Sasuke tersenyum miris kepada sang kakak.

"_Nii-san_ jangan menangis seperti itu karenaku. Aku tak apa."Ucap Sasuke. Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berkata kepada Ryuuki.

"_Tou-chan_ pergi dulu ya. Ryuuki tidak boleh nakal."Ucap Sasuke. Lalu, laki-laki berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha yang hanya ditinggali oleh ia, Ryuuki, Itachi, dan Hana itu.

"Hiks... Aku harap…hiks… Ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk…hiks…Sasuke."Ucap Hana terisak di pelukan itachi.

"Aku harap juga begitu, _hime_."Ucap Itachi sambil menahan air matanya.

#

_Ferrari_ Sasuke berhenti di sebuah bukit. Di atas bukit tersebut, terdapat makam keluarga Uchiha.

_Rest In Piece_

_Uchiha Sakura_

_Born : 28 March 19XX_

_Died : 20 february 20XX_

Sasuke menatap pedih makam Sakura—istrinya yang belum lama meninggal karena leukimia. Ia masih ingat jelas apa ucapan terakhir Sakura sebelum meninggal.

"_S..Sasuke-kun. J..jangan menangis. J…jaga Ryuuki. Jangan pernah membuat Ryuuki, kak Itachi, d..dan Kak Hana sedih. A..aishiteru, Sasuke-kun."_ _Ucap Sakura sebelum memejamkan matanya selamanya. _

Ia masih ingat jelas apa yang terjadi setelah Sakura memejamkan matanya untuk selamanya. Semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut langsung menangis. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa memeluk jasad Sakura dan langsung menumpahkan air matanya. Mengingat kejadian itu membuat hati sasuke tercabik-cabik. Tanpa terasa air mata kembali mengalir dari _Onyx_ Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah pondok di dekat makam keluaga Uchiha. Di dalam pondok tersebut terdapat _ White Grand Piano_. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Sasuke mulai memainkan dan menyanyikan lagu kesukaan Sakura

_I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think  
I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have_

Tiap bait lagu _Talking To The moon _dinyanyikan Sasuke dengan segenap perasaan. Memori-memori tetang Sakura berputar layaknya sebuah film di pikiran Sasuke.

_At night when the stars  
light up my room  
I sit by myself_

_Talking to the Moon_  
_Try to get to You_  
_In hopes you're on_  
_the other side_  
_Talking to me too_  
_Or am I a fool_  
_who sits alone_  
_Talking to the moon_

Senyuman, perkataan, serta tawa Sakura mengalir deras di ingatan Sasuke. Tanpa terasa, air mata mengalir lebih deras dari _onyx_ Sasuke.

_I'm feeling like I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say  
I've gone mad  
Yeah  
I've gone mad  
But they don't know  
what I know_

_Cause when the_  
_sun goes down_  
_someone's talking back_  
_Yeah_  
_They're talking back_

Sasuke mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka. Bagaimana dengan kikuknya gadis _pink_ itu meminta maaf padanya ketika ia tak sengaja menabrak Sasuke sehingga menyebabkan seluruh buku Sasuke jatuh berserakan dilantai.

_At night when the stars  
light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the Moon  
Try to get to You  
In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon_

Sasuke juga mengingat awal persahabatan mereka. Serta bagaimana cara ia menembak Sakura menjelang kelulusan SMA. Dan ia juga mengingat rona merah yang ada pada pipi Sakura ketika ia melamar Sakura tepat di hari ulang tahun gadis itu.

_Do you ever hear me calling?  
Cause every night  
I'm talking to the moon  
Still trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on_  
_the other side_  
_Talking to me too_  
_Or am I a fool_  
_who sits alone_  
_Talking to the moon_

_I know you're somewhere out there_  
_Somewhere far away_

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya lagu yang ia mainkan, Sasuke mengingat betapa gugupnya Sakura ketika mereka berdua bersanding mengucapkan sumpah sehidup semati. Dan ia juga mengingat betapa senangnya Sakura ketika mengetahui bahwa Sakura mengandung ia masih ingat persis ketika Sakura menangis bahagia ketika anak mereka—Ryuuki—lahir dengan selamat di bumi ini.

Semua kenangan itu membuat hati Sasuke terasa lebih perih dari sebelumnya. Laki-laki itu mengisak pelan. Dengan suara berat, ia mulai menggumam berat.

"Sakura. Bagaimana kabarmu? Semoga kau bahagia." Lirih Sasuke."Kau tahu? Kau sukses membuatku tersiksa. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, kau memang menyebalkan."Dengus Sasuke. Lalu, Sasuke mulai menangis lagi.

Angin meniup kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura. Seakaan bunga Sakura tersebut adalah Sakura yang Sasuke rindukan.

"Sakura, _Aishiteru, Hime."_ Lirih Sasuke. Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke mendengar bisikan kecil yang diterbangkan oleh angin.

"_Aishiteru mo, Sasuke-kun."_

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. ia mengusap-usap matanya guna meyakini bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Ia sangat yakin bahwa sosok yang ada didepannya sekarang bukanlah mimpi.

"Sasuke-_kun_. Jangan menangis." Ucap Sosok tersebut sambil tersenyum lembut.

"S…Sakura?"Ucap Sasuke tak percaya.

"hihihi. Ini aku, Sasuke-_kun_. Sudah, Hapus ai—"

Perkataan Sakura langsung terhenti ketika Sasuke langsung memeluk sosok tersebut. Lalu, dengan senyum hangatnya, Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku merindukanmu."Lirih Sasuke.

"Sshhh. Aku juga merindukanmu, kau tahu?"Ucap Sakura.

Mereka terus berada dalam posisi tersebut. Pada akhirnya, dengan enggan Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Dengar, Sasuke-_kun_. Waktuku tak banyak. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan, bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan sampaikan kepada Ryuuki bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya."Ucap Sakura.

"Tolong, Sasuke-_kun__. _Jangan menangisi kepergianku. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu menangis."Isak Sakura. Sasuke pun langsung merengkuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku janji, _hime_. Aku janji."Ucap Sasuke.

Perlahan tapi pasti, sakura pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Sasuke dan berkata. "Jika kau merindukanku, bicaralah di bawah sinar bulan. Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Perlahan tapi pasti, sosok Sakura menghilang. Meninggalkan Sasuke sedirian dengan tangisnya. Lalu, ia menggumam pelan." Sakura, _Aishiteru_."

"_TOU-CHAAAAAN!_"Teriak suara melengking Ryuuki.

"Ryuuki."Ucap Sasuke dan langsung memeluk Ryuuki.

"Disini kau rupanya Sasuke." Ucap Itachi. Disebelah Itachi ada Hana yang memegang Boneka _Teddy Bear_ milik Ryuuki yang dibuat Sakura.

"Kau menangis lagi?"Uacp Itachi miris.

Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya kepada Ryuuki. Membiarkan laki-laki kecil itu memainkan _Grand Piano_ putihnya.

"Aku tadi memang menangis lagi."Ucap Sasuke pahit."Tapi aku mulai sekarang aku takkan menangis lagi."Ucapnya seraya tersenyum ke arah makam Sakura.

"_Ketika kau merindukanku, berbicaralah kepadaku dibawah sinar bulan. Dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu, selamanya…."_

_.Uchiha Sakura._

_OWARI_

* * *

Author's Bacot Area

Huaaaaa, _Gomenasai, _Icha-_nee_. Aku sangat amat sangat telat publish Fic ini T_T

Yah, beginilah hasil request kak Icha. ANCUR 'Un'

_Gomen_ Kak m(_ _)m

Yosh, sekarang. Mind To review? #Nyengir Kuda

_Uchiha Hana Richan_

_Muara Enim, 11 November 2012_

_00.30 A.M_


End file.
